End of Days AU
by Eris Boleyn
Summary: Based on "End of Days" from Buffy s.7, only in this version Faith never took the leadership role but shares it with Buffy, and she never slept with Wood.


_(Narrated by Andrew's voice) _"And so, Buffy, Slayer of the Vampires was in the fight for her life, which had really been happening a lot lately… She swung her Scythe of Justice" _(Kennedy's voice interrupts)_ "Just call it a Scythe, Andrew" "Fine, fine. Spoil sport. She swung her might Scythe but it wasn't enough and Caleb slammed her to the floor. Giving the new arrival time to intervene on Buffy's behalf…"

Angel slammed into Caleb sending the evil preacher to the ground with a grunt. Buffy's wide eyes stared up at the once love-of-her-life, it was hard to believe he was actually there. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're actually here!" Buffy gasped as Angel guided her to her feet and smiled, "It would be nice to know you were happy to see me." He teased and Buffy responded with a passionate kiss. The world seemed to title on its axis, everything felt perfect as Buffy clung to her champion, her Angel.

"Mmm, you keep getting better at that." Angel nuzzled Buffy's neck, causing her to giggle. "What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, tilting her head up at him. "Brought you a present, heard you were having some Hellmouth trouble and figured I could lend a hand." He glanced disdainfully at Caleb, "Do you want me to help you finish him off?" Buffy considered but shook her head, Angel nodded in understanding, "Something you have to do on your own?" Biting her lip Buffy nodded, "Really kind of is." Lifting his hands in surrender, Angel backed off, moving to lean against one of the pillars of the ancient Pagan temple as Caleb dragged himself back to his feet. "Oh you are so gonna lose." Angel murmured, pride infusing his features as he watched his little Slayer get back to work at what she did best, destroying evil. "I've missed watching this."

"Yeah, she puts on a good show, eh?" Faith's voice caught Angel's attention as she strolled into the temple, a customary smirk on her face, "Hey Angel, how's it hanging? Nice of you to drop in for a visit. Heard you took care of business back in LA." She gave him a nod of approval.

"Wouldn't have pulled it off without you at my back." He acknowledged with a smile, "Looks like you're doing alright here." Faith shrugged, "Fighting the good fight." "Glad to hear it. Seems like Buffy has one hell of a team with her on this." "That she does, team Reformed psycho. I'm not the only one who's learning to play nice." Angel's eyebrow rose, "Oh?"

"Bloody hell! You!" Spike's snarl of outrage echoed through the room, temporarily distracting Buffy and Caleb from their duel to the death. Angel narrowed his eyes, "Spike? She's teamed up with Captain Peroxide?" Faith snorted attempting to hold in her laughter as Spike took a threatening step forward, "This from the man with the Neanderthal-type forehead! Did you finally take a break from your busy brooding schedule to pop over for a quickie?" Sensing trouble Faith stepped between the two vampires and shoved them apart, "Whoa now, play nice kids, we don't have time for a cockfight." "Oh I think we can squeeze in some time," Spike began only to be slammed into the nearest wall by the brunette slayer who had finally run out of patience, "And I said no. Do I need to teach you how to sit and behave yourself, because my temper is running a little hot these days, I've had no release for it and I'm thinking kicking your ass might be just what I need right now." Seeing how serious Faith was Spike shook his head and mumbled an apology, keeping his eyes directed away from Angel, and Buffy for that matter.

Buffy sliced into Caleb's gut and watched him fall. Sighing with relief she turned towards the trio who stood guarding her back. "Well…that was, interesting." Faith nodded, her gaze going to Spike, she nudged his leg with her boot, "Cheer up, another score for the good guys." "I'm not even sure who those are anymore." Spike's tone was that of a grouchy child causing both Faith and Buffy to roll their eyes. "Look I just came to bring some information I thought might be key, that and to deliver this." Angel held up a sparkling amulet and Buffy made a face, "The thought is nice but I can already tell you I have nothing to wear that would match." "Not for you," Angel said, "For a champion, with a soul, who is more than human." Buffy folded her arms, "Well you already know I'm not letting you wear it. No!" Her tone was firm as Angel moved to disagree, "You're my second line of defense, if this thing gets passed me," "It's won't." "If it does, I need to make sure you've got the troops ready to take it out."

"Oh come on!" Spike snarled, "Just give me the damn trinket already, must we keep the drama going on all damn night?" Buffy frowned at Spike and directed her gaze to Faith, "Maybe you can take him outside for a time out while Angel and I talk?" Faith nodded and Buffy turned to pick up the Scythe from where she'd set it on the ground. At that exact moment Caleb stood, ooze pouring from every facial orifice. "You think you can destroy me, bitch?" The ooze bubbled from his mouth as he spoke, moving forward with deadly accuracy. "B, look out!" Faith darted forward and slammed her fist into the side of Caleb's head then delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach as he stumbled from the first blow. Giving Buffy ample opportunity to snatch up her Scythe and go at him from behind. The deadly blade slid up through Caleb like a knife through warm butter and with that his body was down…in two pieces, finally dead.

Faith stepped back panting and grimaced, "That's just nasty, B." Buffy held in a gag of her own, "I like vampires better, one stab, they dust and poof, self cleaning." Buffy turned, finding herself within the comfort of Angel's arms. They appeared to be headed for another intimate moment so Faith stepped to Spike and grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's give the lovebirds a minute before the rest of the world comes crumbling down." Spike nodded reluctantly and followed Faith out into the night.

"Stupid bastard." Spike muttered when he and Faith were alone, "He shows up with some…papers and a necklace and all the girls just get weak in the knees for it. Tortured hero act, sucks them in every time." Faith smirked, "Not all girls."

Spike turned, his expression one of questions and amusement, "Oh?" "Way I see it, Buffy and Angel are meant for each other. Tortured hero and the uh, tragic heroine. They both seem to like the self-sacrifice, it looks good on 'em." "And you?" Faith didn't play dumb, she knew Spike was curious about her own connection to Angel. "Was a time when I thought stealing him from B would make me feel good, learned the hard way it wasn't the case. But when I wanted to reform I knew he was the one I could go to, who would get it; turns out I was right. Angel's one of my best friends, will be for the rest of my life I'm sure, but it ends there." "So if you don't go for the brooding hero you go for…aged librarian? Sarcastic carpenter, or the badass educator? Or maybe you like the creamy-skinned witch kind?" The tone was teasing but behind it was genuine curiosity.

"Nah, Giles is too old for my tastes, had Xander, wasn't the greatest though I'm sure Anya's been teaching the boy a few tricks." She paused to enjoy the look of surprise on Spike's face before continuing, "I never cared much for the education system, can't see myself sleeping with it and Will's cute but I don't go for girls."

"So then," Spike shifted attempting to look like he didn't care, "What are you into?" "Lately?" Faith took a step towards Spike, "It's been bad boy vampire types in long black leather dusters with a Billy Idol edge." "Hey, he stole the look from me." Spike protested. "Shut up." Faith murmured, seeing Spike smirk just before their mouths met fiercely. The two rogues grabbed at each other, pressing against each other and nearly toppling to the ground in their rough passion.

At the entrance of the temple Buffy and Angel glanced away from the pair currently mauling each other, "I'm not sure if I find that sweet or disturbing." Buffy confided to Angel, who frowned, "I had hopes for that girl, and higher standards." Buffy knew he was kind of kidding, despite their differences Angel still felt some bond towards Spike, given their history it wasn't a huge shock. Angel sighed and adjusted his coat, "Come find me in LA after the battle?" Buffy nodded, fighting the rush of emotions threatening to choke her, "Count on it." Angel gave her one quick kiss and walked off into the night and Buffy gave herself a moment to calm down before she went over to separate the soon-to-be-lovers. They had a war to win.


End file.
